Please Come Back Aldred, Aishiteru
by BlueBlackButterfly
Summary: Fict pertama rust blaster. RnR PLEASE. YAOI. AldreXKei...


A.N =

Ini fict pertama Rust Blaster Mugi, mungkin juga fict pertama rust blaster yang berbahasa Indonesia. Mugi sudah mutar-mutar FFN, buat nyari fict Rust Blaster Indonesia, tapi yang ditemukan malah bahasa asing.

=Rust Blaster ©Yana Toboso

=Rate©T(mungkin)

= Pair©Aldred Vanenvrio X Yosugara Kei

=Warning©yaoi, oc, ooc, eyd, typo, gaje, dan hancur

=Author by©Thy uchiuzu

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Seorang pemuda bermata ungu dan berambut putih, sedang memandang kelangit cerah hari ini, mata ungu-nya menyirat sebuah kesedihan dan kerinduan yang mendalam, mata yang selalu senduh itu, sekarang lebih terlihat senduh, wajah imutnya yang manis, sekarang terlihat kusam. Dia melihat beberapa burung yang bertengger di ranting sebuah pohon didekatnya.

"Aldred…" mata itu semakin terlihat sedih, bibirnya sama sekali terlihat kelut untuk menyuarakan sebuah nama yang tadi disebutnya.

"Bagai mana kabarmu disana? Al, aku merindukanmu." Dia tetap menatap langit biru itu.

CKLECK

Pemuda itu mendengar derit pintu yang terbuka, tapi tak sedikitpun niatnya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang datang.

"Hai, Kei, bagai mana kabarmu?" pemuda berambut putih bernama Kei itu tak berpaling dari tatapnnya yang terlihat kosong, matanya beralih melirik sekilas ke kaca trasparan didepannya, memantulkan bayangan seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang.

"Apa kau sudah makan, Kei?" lagi, tak ada jawaban dari pemuda itu, mata perempuan itu berkaca, melihat manusia yang sekarang berada didepannya.

"Wah, ada Kodachi rupanya." Perempuan itu menoleh kearah pemuda yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya.

"Wah, anak kecil rupanya, apa kabar Rengokuin?" pemuda itu tertawa sangar kearah perempuan yang dipanggilnya Kodachi tadi.

"Dasar perempuan hitam." Ujar pemuda itu, tak lama kemudian terlibatlah adu mulut antara mereka berdua.

"Aldred…" Kodachi dan Rengokuin, menatap Kei bersamaan, mereka melihat mata ungu itu menyimpan kesedihan mendalam didalamnya.

"Dia pasti kembali, Kei." Kodachi memeluk Kei dari belakang, tak terasa, matanya basa akibat buliran air yang menetes tiba-tiba dari matanya

"Aku merindukannya." Pemuda itu memegang tengkuknya, merasakan bekas gigitan Aldred di lehernya, gigi taring Aldred selalu menancap di lehernya ini, rasa rindu akan sakit yang diberikan pemuda ceria itu, membuat hatinya sakit.

"Aku tahu, dia pasti kembali." Pelukan Kodachi semakin mengerat pada pinggang Kei yang sedang duduk dikursi roda disebuah rungan rumah sakit di MILLENIUM SCHOOL. Tempatnya dan Aldred pertama bertemu.

"Kami juga merindukannya, Kei." Rangokuin menimbrung, sambil tersenyum manis, Kei mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Rangokuin, lalu kembali menatap keluar jendela.

(-^Thy^-)

Seorang pemuda jangkung dan seorang gadis kecil yang memeluk bonekanya terlihat mEnelusuri koridor rumah sakit di Millenium School, gadis kecil bernama Lydwine Novie itu terus menimang-nimang boneka pandanya, sambil menatap pemuda yang tinggi disampingnya sekarang.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, Lydi." Lydi, menarik mukanya, menahan malu karena kedapatan menatap teman baiknya itu.

"Aku hanya berfikir Faye, apa kondisi Kei akan membaik?" Faye Shaofuu, pemuda jangkung itu, tersenyum, sambil mengacak rambut Lydi.

"Aku percaya, Kei pasti sembuh."

"Melihat kondisinya yang sekarang, aku malah takut." Faye menatap Lydi yang menunduk.

"Kau merindukannya kan?"

"Iya, tapi aku tahu, Kei lebih merindukannya, dibandingkan kita." Lydi menahan isaknya sesaat. Faye berhenti disebuah rungan bernomor 6, diikuti Lydi disampingnnya.

"Hapus air matamu Lydi, kalau Kei melihat, dia akan semakin sedih." Lydi segera menghapus air matanya. Memantapkan diri untuk bertemu sang teman yang sedang sakit dirungan bertuliskan 6 itu.

"Hai semua, maaf kami telat." Ujar Faye sambil tersenyum lembut, Kodachi menatap Faye dan Lydi dengan gemas.

"Kenapa telat sih, kita kan janji sama Kei, mau jalan-jalan hari ini." Kodachi memegang pemegang dikursi roda Kei, lalu mendorong memuda mungil itu kehadapan Lydi dan Faye.

"Hai, Kei, apa kabarmu?" Kei hanya tersenyum kearah Faye dan Lydi, senyum yang sangat dipaksakan. Kodachi terlihat miris melihat senyum itu, matanya nanar, ingin sekali dia menangis dihadapan pemuda itu, lalu memeluknya dan bilang kalau orang yang dicintai pemuda itu, pasti akan kembali ketengah-tengah mereka, tapi perempuan berambut panjang itu, tak mampu mengungkapkannya. Dia malah takut, nantinya akan semakin melukai pemuda dihadapnya sekarang. Melihat kondisi tubuh pemuda itu saja sudah sangat sakit dihatinya, apalagi kalau sampai melihat raut muka Kei yang sedih.

"Kita ke taman ya. Hari ini Sakuranya cantik sekali." Kei mengangguk.

(-^Thy^-)

Disebuah rungan yang besar, di Millenium School, terlihat seorang laki-laki berumur, yang sedang menatap pemuda didepannya.

"Kau kembali dengan selama, Aldred." Laki-laki itu, menatap serius kearah pemuda itu, si pemuda Cuma tersenyum, sambil memamerkan deretan gigi runcing vampirnya.

"Iya, ayah. Apa kabarmu?"

"Kau tak berubah ya, Al."

"Ya begitulah." Laki-laki bernama Pricipai Cain Vanenvrio, kepala sekolah di Millenium School, sekaligus ayah dari pemuda di depannya itu, hanya mencibir kearah anak tersayangnya itu.

"Ayo jalan-jalan Al, sudah lama kan kita tak jalan-jalan." Si ayah mengandeng lengan sang putra keluar dari kantor kepala sekolah.

-Taman Kota-

Al, sedang mengoncang-goncang minuman soda yang dia beli tadi di mesin minuman. Ayahnya yang duduk disampingnya terlihat tertawa pelan.

"Memang tak seenak darah pemuda itu, tapi setidaknya minumlah dulu, nanti aku akan carikan persediaan darah khusus untukmu, semoga masih ada." Taring tajam terlihat jelas dari mulut pemuda berambut hitam dan sedikit putih di ponihnya itu.

"Kei, aku merindukannya." Kakinya terangkat untuk menaruhnya dikaki sebelahnya lagi, matanya menerawang keatas, tepat dimana saat guguran sakura terlihat

"Kondisinya memburuk, semenjak kau meninggalkan Millenium school." Mata Aldred membulat, tak menyangka pemuda yang dirindukannya mengalami kondisi seburuk itu.

"Kenapa? Padahal sudah hampir 1 tahun aku meninggalkan Millenium School, dan sama sekali tak pernah menghisap darahnya 'kan, tapi kenapa kondisinya memburuk?"

"Karna kau."

Angin berhembus membelai rambut hitam dan putih Aldred, dasi hitam dan seragam hitam merah Millenium School yang dipakainya juga terlihat bergerak karena hembusan angin.

"Kau pasti bohong 'kan, ayah."

"Kau selalu tak mempercayai aku, Aldred," laki-laki berambut panjang, berkacamata hitam itu, hanya mendengus kearah sang putra.

"Terus bagai mana kabar Six, dan Seven?"

"Vampir pemberontak itu, ah, keadaannya lumayan membaik, itu berkat teman kecilmu Rengokuin." Aldred tersenyum mendengar nama temannya dipanggil oleh sang ayah. Betapa rindunya dia kepada teman-temannya itu, Rengokuin, Kudachi, Faye dan Lydi. Apa lagi pada seseorang yang dia sayangi Kei Yosugara. Matanya tertutup sesaat. Lalu menatap mata sang ayah yang memakai kacamata hitam itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu mereka."

"Saat ini, mereka sedang menjenguk Kei-San, di RS, kalau kau mau ikut, ayo, aku juga berniat untuk bertemu dengan manusia itu." Aldred tersenyum mengejek kearah ayahnya, lalu berdiri dan mulai berjalan, diikuti sang ayah yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Bukankah kau yang dulu membawanya ke Millenium School, seharusnya kau berfikir panjang dulu, bagai mana mungkin kau membawa manusia ketempat para vampire."

"Kalau dia tak ada, mana mungkin kekuatamu terbuka 'kan, Aldred." Sinis Cain, kearah anaknya.

"Ayah, aku mencintainya. Apa aku akan kembali menyakitinya. Aku tak mau menyakitinya lagi." Cain, menatap anaknya dengan tatapan senduh, dia ingat saat sang putra harus menancapkan gigi vampirnya ke leher pemuda mungil bernama Kei itu, hanya untuk mendapatkan kekuatan dari darah pemuda itu, dia tahu, kalau gigi vampire anaknya pasti menyakiti sang kunci kekuatan itu, tapi mau apa lagi, tanpa Kei, Aldred hanya vampire biasa.

"Wah, anakku rupanya sudah besar." Cain memeluk Aldred brutal, Al yang dipeluk begitu merasa jijik. Dan menyingkirkan tangan ayahnya dari lehernya.

"Ayah, apa-apaan sih, lepaskan…" maki Al.

"Tidak, kalau Ibumu tahu, dia pasti senang, aku merestui hubungan kalian." Cain semakin erat memeluk anaknya itu, sedangkan Al, mengap-mengap kehabisan napas.

(-^Thy^-)

"Kei, sudah 1 tahun ya, aku tak menyangka, waktu itu cepat sekali berlalu." Ujar Kodachi, sambil mendorong kursi roda Kei dari belakang, sedangkan yang lain hanya mengikut dari samping.

"Kalau Aldred ada, pasti sangat ramai ya, dia pasti mengoceh tak jelas." Kali ini Rengokuin yang berujar.

"Al, Aldred…" Kei terlihat memberontak dari kursi rodanya, dia berusaha untuk berdiri

"Kei, jangan, kondisimu masih belum baik." Faye secepatnya menangkat tubuh mungi Kei yang hampir menyentuh tanah, akibat kaki Kei yang tak kuat menahan berat badannya sendiri. Lydi, Kodachi dan Rengokuin merasa cemas dengan keadaan Kei barusan, berteriak tak jelas, sambil berusaha untuk berdiri. Kodachi sudah tak tahan melihat kondisi Kei yang terlihat sangat rapu saat ini. Dia menangis tersungguk, sedangakan Lydi memegang jas dokter Rengokuin erat, dia merasa kesadarannya akan oleng, ketika melihat kejadian barusan.

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan keras kepala begitu Kei." Faye, kembali mendudukan Kei ke kursi rodanya, tapi Kei masih tetap memberontak dan menangis, dia hendak berlari, kemana saja, asalkan dapat bertemu dengan pemuda ceria dan penuh dengan tekat baja itu, pemuda yang menorehkan luka di leher dan dihatinya, pemuda yang seenaknya saja pergi, pemuda yang pertama kalinya membuat dia merasa hidupnya penuh, berharga, dan sempurna.

"Aku mau ketempat Aldred, Faye…, tolong lepaskan aku." Kei masih berontak, Faye makin memeluk tubuh Kei kuat, dia masih berusaha untuk membuat Kei tenang. Rengokuin, merasakan Lydi terisak disampingnya, sambil memegangi jas putihnya. Dia berjongkok, untuk menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh gadis kecil ini, lalu mengelus rambut Lydi.

"Aku, tak tahan melihat kondisi Kei, Rengokuin." Lydi memeluk Rengokuin, dan terisak sekuatnya dipelukan pemuda itu.

"Aku tahu, aku juga, dia begitu hancur semenjak Al pergi."

"Kei, aku…, Hiks…" Kodachi meremas dadanya, terasa sakit ketika melihat kondisi Kei saat ini

"Woi…., kakek tua, lepaskan aku." Sepontan, seluruh vampire+satu manusia(Kei maksudnya). Menoleh kearah jeritan yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Mereka melihat seseorang yang mereka kenal,Pricipai Cain Vanenvrio si kepala sekolah memeluk seseorang, tapi orang yang dipeluk tek terlihat jelas. Akhirnya mereka berlima berjalan kecuali Kei yang menggunakan korsi roda yang didorong oleh Faye, mendekat kearah sang kepala sekolah.

"Selamat siang, Mr Cain." Ujar Kodachi. Dia berusaha menyapa seramah mungkin kearah kepala sekolah sekaligus ayah dari teman baik dan ketua dari devisinya.

"Wah…, devisi 6(1), hai." Laki-laki itu menyapa balik kearah Kodachi CS.

Aldred yang mendengar nama devisinya disebut, langsung ingin memberontak dari pelukan sang ayah, dan menyapa teman-temanya yang sangat dia rindukan, tapi ayahnya malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Siapa yang anda peluk itu." Rengokuin terlihat penasaran dengan seseorang yang dipeluk Cain.

"Lepaskan laki-laki tua. Tolong aku teman-teman." Jerit Aldred. Saat itu mata Kei membulat, ketika mendengar suara pemuda yang dipeluk Cain itu. dia mengenal pemuda itu.

"Hai Kei, bagai mana kabarmu." Kali ini, tubuh Al menegang di pelukan ayahnya, Kei Yosugara, mendengar nama itu disebut, rasa rindu mulai merasuki hati Al.

"Al…, Aldred…" Ujar Kei.

"Kei, tolong lepaskan aku dari laki-laki ini." Al berteriak lalu menggigit bahu sang ayah agar menjauh darinya

BUK

Seluruh makhluk ditempat itu melihat kearah bunyi yang lumayan kuat itu, mata Al melebar ketika melihat Kei tersugkur dihadapannya.

"Kei…" Al berlari membantu Kei untuk berdiri, tapi tubuhnya malah terasa berat akibat tubuhnya yang dipeluk Kei secara tiba-tiba. Kemudian tubuh mereka berdua oleng, dan Kei terjatuh dengan Aldred diatasnya.

"Hei Kei, apa kabar?" Aldred menyibak sedikit helaian rambut putih Kei yang menutupi keningnya

"Aku merindukanmu." Kei memeluk Aldred dalam. Kei merasa senang dan sedih secara bersamaan saat ini, saat dia ingin menangis, isak tangisnya tertahan oleh sesuatu yang menempel manis di bibir Kei, bibir Aldred. Kodachi yang tak percaya, tersenyum puas, saat melihat adegan romantic di depannya itu, sedangkan Rengokuin dan Lydi berpelukan sambil menangis bahagia, Faye tersenyum memandang manusia dan Vampir di hapannya saat ini yang sedang berciuman melepas rindu mereka. sedangkan Cain malah nari-nari gaje melihat anak satu-satunya itu.

Kei merasa bibir Aldred sangat dingin, tapi terasa hangat didadanya, mungkin karna Aldred seorang vampire, makanya suhu tubuh mereka sangatdingin begitu.

"Hei, orang yang sudah mati, tidak boleh lama-lama cuiman dengan manusia yang masih hdup." Ujar Cain sambil menarik kerah baju seragam anaknya.

"Lepaskan aku kakek tua."

"Kondisi Kei masih buruk, jadi jangan membuat kondisinya tambah buruk, dengan kau yang menindihnya Al." Al terdiam.

"Al,aku rindu kau." Ujar Lydi sambil memeluk Al, dan diikuti yang lain. Kei yang sudah duduk di kursi rodanya tersenyum lembut, senyum yang sangat lama menghilang darinya, senyum tulus yang selalu dia berikan untuk Aldred.

Aldred berjalan mendekati Kei, lalu menunduk dan memposisikan wajahnya tepat didepan wajah pemuda bermata ungu sayup itu. membelai pipinya dengan kasih sayang.

"Kei, aku kembali, aku kembali untukmu Kei. Aku merindukanmu, Aishiteru." Lagi, bibir dingin Aldred kembali menyatu dengan bibir hangat Kei, dan angin sepoi menerbangkan guguran klopak bunga sakura, ayah dan teman-temannyalah yang menjadi saksi hubungan terlarang antara manusia dan vampire(2) itu.

.

.

.

FIN

Catatn kaki

1. devisi disini, maksunya, Millenium school memiliki tingkatan devisi atau kelompok, dari devisi 1-6 Aldred adalah ketua dari devisi 6 yang anggotanya, Kei yosugara, Rengokuin, Kodachi, Lydi dan Faye.

2. Aldred itu vampire. Kei itu manusia, yang jadi senjata Aldred (ini catatn kaki untuk yang gak tahu Rust blaster aj, bagi yang tahu, aku senang, karna aku juga pusing mau menceritannya dari mana.)

Fict ini, aku buat khusus buat Kei Yosugara dan Aldred. My sweet honey, (tapi bukan berarti Mugi selingkuh dari Sasuke-Kun loh, karna Sasuke-kun nomor satu dihatiku) –digibas Kei dan Aldred-

Jujur, Mugi sama sekali tak pernah nonton animenya, hanya saja mugi punya komik rust blaster. Sangking tergila-gilanya dengan Kei dan Aldred, mugi berusaha buat fict ini, mengingat fict Rust Blaster gak ada yang berbahasa Indonesia. Makanya Mugi mau menjadi orang pertama yang menyebarkan virus yaoi di Fandom Rust Blaster INDONESIA. Karna gak perna nonton animenya, mugi gak begitu tahu sifat, warna mata, warna rambut, hobi, makanan faforit, minuman faforit, dan kesukaan chara Rust Blaster. Mugi hanya melihat di cover depan sampul komik+gambar" yang ad di internet.

Yoooo.

REVIEW PLEASE ^^.


End file.
